1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an MFP and a job execution method.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses for forming images such as copying machines, printers, and facsimiles and, in addition, multi function peripherals known as combination machines or MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) have been traditionally used in the offices of business and the like.
It is sometimes a case where the image forming apparatus is powered off or the operation mode thereof is turned into a power-saving mode for reducing power consumption thereof during such a period as at night or a lunch break.
Against this background, a method has been conventionally used to turn the operation mode of the image forming apparatus into the power-saving mode at a preprogrammed time or deactivate the power-saving mode at a preprogrammed time.
For example, JP-2006-184541-A discloses a method in which, while a current job is executed, a different job for turning an apparatus into a power-saving mode at the conclusion of a predetermined elapsed time subsequent to the completion of the current job is reserved, and the different job thus reserved will be executed to turn the mode from the normal operation mode into the power-saving mode.
As an image forming apparatus capable of controlling an execution sequence of different types of jobs in an appropriate manner, JP-2003-044308-A discloses an apparatus that performs a firmware rewriting job and another job such as a print job in appropriate execution order.
On the other hand, depending on the user, the user may wish the image forming apparatus to perform an image forming process that requires a considerable amount of time at night, and, upon its completion, to turn the operation mode of the image forming apparatus into the power-saving mode. Also, there may be a case in which the user finds that it will take a long time before the image forming process to be completed once it has started, but finds that the user can not wait until the image forming process to be completed because of another engagement the user must attend or the like. As seen in this example, there is a case where a user wishes to change the preprogrammed time to a different time for turning the mode into the power-saving mode.
However, according to the conventional methods as described above, it is necessary to register a time at which the operation mode of the image forming apparatus is turned into the power-saving mode or the power-saving mode is deactivated. Accordingly, if the user wishes to change a time at which the power-saving mode is activated or deactivated, such a registration procedure is a burdensome task.
In addition, it is quite a troublesome work if the user wishes the image forming apparatus to execute a predetermined job temporarily at a time different from a preprogrammed time set therein and if the preprogrammed time must be restored after the predetermined job is executed at the time thus changed. Moreover, if a plurality of different sets of time are to be programmed for individual users, it is difficult to configure such different sets of time in response to the individual users' demands. As described above, the conventional method lacks user-friendliness in a method for configuring execution of jobs.